Wake me up when March ends
by Nel-chan
Summary: En colaboración con Leo Black. Marzo es el último mes del invierno, abril el de la primavera. Cuando el frío te asfixie recuerda que siempre renacerá la vida. SS, HN RR PLIZZZZZ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**  
**

La luna se alzaba en lo alto del horizonte, brillando intensamente. Algunos de sus rayos se filtraban por una ventana, sucia y rota, colándose en una habitación bañada solamente por oscuridad. En ella, se distinguían dos figuras, una chica de aproximadamente unos 15 años y un chico de unos 19.

El cabello de ella, de un extraño color rosa pastel, se diseminaba por el suelo de manera desordenada. Algunas lágrimas escapaban furtivas de sus ojos esmeraldas que, cerrados con fuerza, intentaban demostrar que aquello no era más que una maldita pesadilla y que pronto despertaría, bañada en sudor, en la cama de su pequeño piso de alquiler, asustada en mitad de la noche. Pero mientras no despertara, seguiría así, sintiendo el peso de él sobre su cuerpo.

El mozo empujaba violentamente el cuerpo de la chica hacia el suelo, mientras que la joven, desnuda, luchaba febrilmente contra su agresor. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas. Demasiado tarde. No podía hacer nada.

Sus pálidas muñecas estaban aprisionadas por la mano derecha; con la otra, tocaba cada parte, cada rincón recibiendo el mayor de los placeres: el poder. El lograr controlar aquella situación y la impotencia de la chica le excitaba aún más. Solamente le faltaba quitarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos para empezar la "fiesta".

-Me voy a divertir mucho, mucho…- decía mientras sus ojos brillaban excitados. –

Además hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago... jejeje - reía mostrando sus dientes blancos. Ya, ambos desnudos, el joven atraía las delgadas piernas de la joven hacia el para poder penetrarla. Su miembro se introducía lentamente en la vagina, mientras, instintivamente, ella se cerraba para que nada fuera más allá. Pero la fuerza del joven era mayor y finalmente lo introdujo hasta el final lo que provocó que dos sonidos rasgaran el aire: un grito de dolor y un gemido de placer. En el momento siguiente, éste mantenía un ritmo constante pero a intervalos cada vez más fuertes. Su aspecto era el de un brillante triunfador,

-Por fin, tras un largo periodo sin follar, ahora puedo disfrutar de lo que más me gusta...-La miraba para ver cual sería su reacción: un surco de lágrimas bañaban su cara, sus ojos permanecían cerrados como si al hacerlo todo lo que ocurría fuera solo una mala pesadilla que acabaría pronto. Mantenía sus labios apretados en una delgada línea, no quería darle el placer de oírla gritar. Hacía lo posible para que su pestilente aliento no le golpeará el rostro. Los sueños, las pesadillas no tienen olor.

En el fondo de sí sabía que no era una pesadilla, que era real, pero se forzaba a matar esa realidad para no volverse loca.

Lentamente abrió sus verdes ojos, dos esmeraldas ocultas. Y al fin lo vio: su agresor, excitado, llegando al clímax, lo que le dio la idea de que pronto terminaría para él. Pero ella sentiría, en su carne, cada roce y cada caricia la marcaría de por vida.

El verdugo, saco su miembro duro para evitar que quedase embaraza, y riéndose malévolamente se acercó al rostro de ella, y sujetándole el rostro con una mano, le bañó el rostro en semen. Peinó con los dedos los mechones rosados que se esparcían desordenados por el suelo. Besó cada zona de piel limpia y cuando intentó acercarse a sus labios y dejar una caricia fugaz, fue rechazado inmediatamente. Rió. Solo rió. Con la mano derecha acarició la forma de su rostro hasta llegar a la barbilla. Le levanto el rostro para observar sus ojos cuyo color simbolizaba la esperanza. "_Jaja... Su esperanza se marchó hace mucho tiempo... mucho tiempo"_

-Ese fue mi beso de despedida... – rió de nuevo mostrando una malévola sonrisa. Adiós, fue un placer.

El chico se incorporó lentamente, liberando sus delicadas manos y también sus piernas, pero la joven no se movía; parecía que no quería moverse. Se vistió y se dirigió a las puertas de hierro protegidas por dos ninjas. ¿Para qué era necesario vigilar esa habitación? Ella no se movería de allí. Era la yuri barata. Una kunoichi secuestrada y regalada a las tropas para su diversión.

La puerta se cerró. En ese momento, lloró. Lloró más que las dos veces anteriores.

----------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------

El viento mecía las ramas de un árbol rosado. Pero a pesar de ellos, los pétalos no eran llevados por el soplo de aire, sino que caían encontrándose con el suelo, formando un río de lágrimas.

El cerezo lloraba.

* * *

Oassssssssss

**Nel-chan**: Bueno este fic lo hacemos entre una amiga y yo

_Leo Black Le-fay_: No le hagais caso. No es entre una amiga y ella. Es entre ella y YO xxxD.

** Nel-chan**: Bueno. ¬¬. La historia se nos ocurrió un día aburridas (como no) y dejadnos rr que tenemos el mono. Además me hace ilu. Pronto publicaré el siguiente one-shoot de SOMEDAY.

_Leo Black..._ - ejempublicidad subliminalejem... no miro a nadie... xxD La coña, k nel es mu escueta, es k se nos ocurio enterita en 4 o 5 horas, pero claro se nos olvido y luego se nos ocurrio otra vez modificada... No os preocupeis de las incoherencias, son normales. Y como en este fic se maltratan a los personajes, pues, para variar un pokito na más, tenía que estar yo en el saco de las escritoras. jejeje. Joder, si aun voy a tener un problema con el sadismo... xxxD

**Nel-chan:** Además el prólogo se me ocurrió a mí. Jjojoojojojojoooojojojo. Buneo ya acabamos rr plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Bikiñosss

_Leo Black... _- Chip, chip. Pero una tortura es una tortura, y eso mola! muajajajaja, lo k iba a decir. Este fic no se actualizara varias veces al mes, que ahora nel y yo no tenemos la clase de lengua y gallego para discutir juntas la continuación, que ahora estamos en institutos diferentes y enfrentandonos al selectivo y nuestros padres juntos! Y eso es una mala combinación... Bikiñosssssssssssssssss

**_Nel y Leo: _**Adeusssss rr¡ plizzzzzzzzzzzzzz¡


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo: 1**

- Bien, te he hecho venir, porque se os ha encomendado una misión de clase S.- decía una mujer de aspecto severo y experimentado, que destacaba, mayoritariamente, por el volumen de sus pechos y por un rombo violeta que se localizaba en el centro de su frente.- Mañana a las 7:00.

- Si, Gondaime-sama (mejor, indicamos al final del fic en el espacio en l k habla el autor k es Tsunade, por si no lo saben). Como usted diga. Adiós.- El Líder de los AMBU´S llevaba una máscara característica de su clase que se diferenciaban unos de otros por el dibujo, en el caso del Líder, un lobo.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

- ¡Por fin, ya era hora de que la vieja nos dejase esta misión.- hablaba mostrando una radiante sonrisa, pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de cuán importante es esta misión.- Mañana a las 8:00 en el despacho de la vieja.- dijo más seriamente.

- Por favor Naruto-kun no llames así a Gondaime-sama.- le decía sin tartamudear una joven con el pelo azul y unos misteriosos ojos blancos.

- Hinata-chan, gomen, no puedo evitarlo.- Mostrando una de las más sinceras sonrisas calmó a Hinata que se encontraba nerviosa por la misión. - Uff yo ya me voy, necesito descansar.- Hizo un gesto en señal de despedida y se dirigió hacia su casa.

-Naruto-kun¡espera! – El aludido se giró. Vio a su chica correr hacia él.- Naruto-kun, quiero hablar contigo sobre la misión.- decía segura mirando al niño-zorro. Este, mientras la veía a los ojos fijamente, se daba cuenta de cuanto había cambiado la chica en esos años.

-Dime, soy todo oídos.- Con las manos en los bolsillos, empezó a escuchar a la joven.

Hablaban mientras se dirigían a la casa de Naruto. La de Hinata quedaba cerca.

--------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------

-¿Es bueno qué Naruto venga a la misión con nosotros?- decía un preocupado Neji, que miraba con sus transparentes ojos a Shikamaru.

- Bueno ya sabemos como es Naruto siempre llevado por sus sentimientos pero aunque le digamos que no venga o incluso si Gondaime-sama le dijera que no fuera, él iría (seguro). Además... Fue entrenado por Jiraya, quieras que no, es fuerte.- Dicho esto tomó un poco de su té.

- Sí, está bien. – dijo aún no muy convencido.- Bueno, yo también me voy, no quiero que ese baka esté con Hinata-sama.- Parecía que seguía siendo el mismo protector que cuando era niño.- Adiós.- Se despidió con la mano, dirigiéndose a donde estaban su prima y el rubio.

-Uff ¡qué problemático es todo esto! Y yo que quería descansar mañana...- Vagamente se levantó de su asiento. Pagó su cuenta y se marchó hacia su casa. Por el camino, mantenía la vista fija en las abundantes nubes que adornaban el cielo. "Espero que mañana haga mejor tiempo, sería problemático que lloviera".

--------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto-kun, es mejor que no vayas a la misión, porque sé que Sakura-chan significa mucho para ti y es por eso por lo que es mejor que no fueras.

-Hinata-chan, tú eres mi novia, quiero que eso quede claro. Ya no me gusta Sakura-chan. A ella le gustaba, le gusta y le gustará el baka de Sasuke, aunque lo que me pides es lo más lógico porque seguramente me dejaría llevar por mis sentimientos, no puedo dejar a Sakura; ella fue mi compañera de equipo, no puedo dejarla tirada, Hinata-chan, por favor compréndelo además…Te quiero… Hinata-chan.- Confesó mientras se sonrojaba y, como si fuera la primera vez, dirigía la vista al lado opuesto al que estaba la muchacha (y eso que llevan 7 meses saliendo) le daba todavía vergüenza decirle a su novia cuán la quería.

-Naruto-kun, siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas, gomen. Yo… yo también te quiero. Gracias a ti ahora soy como soy. Tú me diste la fuerza para vencer mi timidez y convertirme en una kunoichi más fuerte. Ai shiteru, Naruto-kun.- Sonrojada al igual que su pareja se dieron un leve beso, interrumpido inmediatamente por alguien.

-Hinata-sama, vamos que se nos hace tarde. Naruto.- Aún sabiendo que salían juntos, no lo podía admitir, "él" no era lo bastante bueno para Hinata. Estos pensamientos recorrían la mente de Neji que miraba con una cara de psicópata al que sería su "primo".

-Neji, Hinata-chan, nos vemos mañana en la misión "Mejor me voy a antes de que Neji me mate , cada vez que estoy con su prima, hay unos ojos asesinos que se me clavan en la nuca… "pensaba el niño-zorro mientras entraba en su casa.

-Neji-niisan ¿porqué eres así con Naruto-kun? Mi padre lo aprobó a regañadientes, pero lo aprobó.- Hablaba la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

-Hinata-sama usted sabe que nunca aprobaré esta relación pero si su padre lo aprobó no puedo reprocharle nada. Pero aún así no me gusta que sea su novio…- Los celos le apoderaban; no quería que ella tuviera novio. Siempre la vio como a una persona a la que debía proteger y ahora otra persona que no es de su familia, la protegería en su lugar.

Hinata sonreía.- Cuando Hanabi tenga novio ¿vas actuar de la misma manera?- Le comentaba a su primo quien seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Hizo que no la escuchaba y continuaron su trayecto hacia la mansión Hyuuga. Por el camino le estuvo dando vueltas a este último comentario ¿actuaría de la misma forma con la pequeña¡Claro que no! Ella no era Hinata, no era SU Hinata. Con la heredera, vivió, compartió y creció con ella. No sería lo mismo.

--------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------

El cielo estaba cubierto por una manta de nubes saliendo de vez en cuando el brillante sol. Las calles permanecían desiertas a esas horas tan tempranas. Un grupo de ninjas se dirigía hacia el despacho de Gondaime-sama. Ésta aún estaba preocupaba por su discípula. Llevaba tres días sin aparecer: todo empezó cuando Hyuuga y ella fueron al campo a recoger hierbas para realizar los medicamentos. Ambas al llegar al lugar se separaron y después de que Sakura se retrasaba en la hora de encuentro fue a buscarla. Fue por todos lados y cuando el día iba a dormir habló con Tsunade-sama la cual enseguida a la mañana siguiente envió a los chuunins a buscarla solamente por los alrededores de la villa. Pero no la encontraron, lo que le preocupó aún más a la ninja más poderosa de Konoha "Sakura¿dónde estás? Sé que ella sería incapaz de hacerlo, así que tiene que haber algo más, pero si fueron otros ¿para qué querían a la kunoichi? Tenemos que encontrarla ya".

Dieron dos toques a la puerta, en señal de su presencia. Pidió permiso y entró el líder a al lugar donde se encontraba la mujer cuya cara mostraba más seria de lo normal.

- Bien vuestro en cargo es reunir información sobre los planes de Orochimaru. – Sin decir nada más la patrulla se marchó para cumplir su misión.

Todavía mostraba su seriedad tras irse los AMBU´S .Dentro de 45 minutos vendrían los chuunins a buscar a su compañera. "Sakura, esperemos que no te haya pasado nada". ¡Qué ignorante era! No sabe cuánto ha sufrido su discípula por ver algo que no debería haber visto.

Tras los dos típicos toques de cortesía, entraron Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata y su primo Neji, seguido de Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji y por supuesto el más escandaloso de la villa: Uzumaki Naruto.

-Bien ya estáis todos reunidos; no hace falta que os diga cual es la misión. Esta vez buscaréis a las afueras de la villa. He enviado un aviso a los ninja de la Arena; os acompañará Temari (sk sino parece k s una excepción en vez de una ayuda). Ella se reunirá con vosotros en la frontera de Konoha.- Tras una pausa de unos segundos, añadió.- Encontradla.- En un abrir de ojos los seis ninjas se esfumaron dejando a su paso unas nubes que enseguida desaparecieron.

Después de que se fueron empezó a pensar sobre su antiguo compañero de equipo, cuando en aquella época no sabían que les depararía el futuro. Cada uno de ellos eligió su propio camino. "¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Recuerdo que Jiraiya siempre se metía en líos, jeje". Pero no debo reír, es en esta época cuando realiza su transformación

Orochimaru ¿qué coño estás haciendo? Si fuiste tú quien le hizo algo a Sakura te juró que te mato". Ahora la cara pasó de seria a enfado, daba realmente miedo, mucho miedo.

El cielo permanecía igual que ayer pero no daba señales de lluvia aunque no debemos confiar mucho en ello ya que podría cambiar rápidamente de estado como las personas.

---------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

Una silueta permanecía inmóvil en una esquina que se convirtió en su lugar preferido. Se pasaba horas y también días allí hasta que alguien la forzaba. Entonces la llevaban al centro de la habitación y la violaban.

Después con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban volvía al rincón. A la hora de dormir apoyaba la cabeza en la pared convirtiéndose en su almohada; a causa de la postura le dolía el cuello y también las piernas por permanecer casi todo el día sentada en el suelo. Hacía unas horas que nadie la "visitaba" debía de ser porque a esa hora estarían comiendo o simplemente estaban haciendo algo más importante que molestarla, además la joven no pensaba mucho porque su mente se encontraba en estado de shock debido a las continuas violaciones. La habitación en la que estaba habitando era pequeña, sucia y contaba con una minúscula ventana que estaba rota en diminutos cristales. Ésta permanecía un poco abierta para que la habitación se ventilase. Las paredes mostraban humedad debido a que el día en que llegó estaba lloviendo a cántaros. La puerta de hierro, custodiado por dos ninjas, tenía una pequeña ventana para vigilar a la prisionera. Ella no sabía que había más allá de esas putas paredes. En ese momento lo único que le interesaba es salir de ese lugar ¿pero cómo? No tenía fuerza suficiente, no para levantarse y salir de allí sino que todavía no podía afrontar esa situación. Su cuerpo estaba recubierto por magulladuras sobre todo en las muñecas, por el abdomen y la parte interior de los muslos. Su cara estaba un poco mejor que su cuerpo porque según los "visitantes" tenía una cara bonita e infantil, y no querían destrozarla. Aunque tampoco se libró de los tortazos y bofetones que recibió cuando gritaba para que la dejaran en paz. Su nariz estaba roja por causa del frío que entraba por la rejilla de la puerta y de la ventana. Sus ojos verdes estaban hundidos en una profunda depresión como si fuera el Titanic que hundiendose más y más nunca salía a la superficie. Su pelo creció un poco el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros con su color característico, ahora lleno de polvo. Sus oídos no escuchaban nada a excepción de su propia respiración, agitada aún después de lo sucedido. Minutos después escuchó unos leves murmullos que desaparecieron cuando la puerta se abrió mediante un chirrido. Apareció otro joven "Por favor no... no hagas lo mismo que los demás... por favor." Se repetía una y otra vez cerrando sus ojos para que al abrirlos todo fuera un maldito sueño. "Hola, preciosa." Rio. Solamente estaban él, ella y la oscura habitación.

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA k TAL? Ejejeje, pos aunque no lo creais nos hemos atrasado! Aunque no lo parezca! Ejejejeje. Ainsh, ainsh. Bien, bien(como diría Mingos) Bon, Bon. Bueno, toca reviews (graciñas a tos o)

**Naleeh **: Oassssssssssssss! Cuanto tiempo! Gracias Pos tes razón, no te vamos a decir quien es el tiparraco ese degenarao. ejejeje Bueno, comparadas con otras (directa indirecta) no tardamos tanto... (Mentira como una caseron, que quea más fino). Bikiñosssssssssssssssssssssss

**Nadeshiko-uchiha** : Hoasjk! Ki tal? Po zi, esa kunoichi es Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Y sikieres, hasta te digo el nombre en japones (k en este caso, viene a ser igual, pero asi kdmaos como mujeres de mundo... Se me está iendo (Soy Leo )).El pork? Porque nos cae gordaaaaaaa, y tonta y mal y... de to. Si kieres k te respondamos todo pos ... te esperas. Bikiños de chuculate!. _Nel-chan_: ains se le fue la pinza, menos mal k tams separadas en clase y en instituto xk sino tendria k soportarla ... BIKIÑOSSS

**Kuramasesshou - **Oassss! K monaaaaa. Jejeje Ya entenderas, ya... calma a la calma y tiempo al tiempo (k filosofa soy, ejejejej vuelvo a ser Leo... e monopolizado el teclao d nel-chan..ejejejjee _Nel-chan_: TT yo tb kiero escribir. Me da miedo Leo SOCORRO¡ >O .) K te iba a decir k se ma ido... ah si. Si tienes alguna duda pregunta. Y en cuanto a las parejas va a ser... Sasuke-Sakura (Leo: kosa d nel-chan, yo a la frentuda la mataba ejejejejejej_ Nel-chan_: en ves de matarla la torturamos jejejeje ); Shikamaru (moniissiisisisismo, pupi mafectas) y Temari, Naruto con Hinata; e Itachi y Kakashi pa mi (nel-chan oo) (Nel... Kakashi pa mi los días impares, ya te lo avise ¬¬) . Y si nos aburrimos (pero mucho) hasta somos capaces de castrar a Orochi, a Kabuto, asar al tiburon y hasta formar con Jiraya, Shino (con bixos incluidos), los perros de Kiba, a Gai y... y... y al k pillemos por delante, una orgía (no penseis mal, entre ellos. Nosotras si no están Kakashi, Itachi, Gaara o Shikamaru no nos metemos) .No te asustes, y moitos biikiiiiiiiiiiiiiños

**Pupi-chan -** Pupiiiiiiiii! _Nel_: os echo de menos..._ Leo:_ kiero recuperar mi habitación... T.T K ES ESO DE K A MI ME MOLA MALTRATAR PERSONAJES? Yo no maltrato, yo soy más fina. Primero traumo y luego los mato. Con elegancia, hija, con elegancia k es más fino (Kieres un ferrrrrrrero rroochegggg, nel cuando habla ya parece Bono... ejejejejejeejjej) _Nel:_ mentira no le agas caso k le afecto la patata. Es k pasar tiempo con te afecta._ LEO: _Yo es k causo furorrrrrr... jejejejeje Bikiñosssssssssss

** Jaide112 **- Holassssssssss. Avisa antes de la pose, k sta vez no nos dio tiempo pa ponernos las gafas de sol y el efecto ha sido peor k el del eclipse en el tonto iberico (adoro a Buenavista, cosas d mi profe d mates... ejejejjeje) Pos kn le hizo eso a sakura¿ Eh... ya le daremos su merecido cuando lo pillemos por la calle... ejejej. CASTRACION POWERRRRRR_ Nel-chan_: ennn x mi me da kien le iso eso... eso no es lo importante (nel me marea con la maldita flechita. KIERES STARTE KIETA!. Bikiños!

Grazas a todas! (Si el estatuto catalan ocupa todos los telediarios, nosotras con el gallego castrapo nos apropiamos de MUAUJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ ---- Se supone k tiene k ser una risa malevola ----> Bon, por si no lo notasteis, (poneos las gafas, no seais tontas ibericas) oi escribi yo (pose a lo lee, sonrisa hapident), la magnifica LEO. Me gusta de Nel-chan... K monoooooo mapropie del. ejejejejejjeje

**Nel**: pos pa k lo sepas el otro dia limpie el teklao y habia a parte de polvo y migas cascaras de pipas¡ X eso lo ves tan reluciente.

**Leo **(pa variar) - Joder... k warra, ai k limpiar mas a menudo! Bueno, pensando k en mi casa se dedican a tirar colacaos encima... mejor me callo / ejejejej Bueno, yo me despido. DEWWWWW

**Nel**: asta la proxima amiguitossssssssssssssss. Aber cuando actualizo el mio... y el nuestro

**Leo:** Adoro tener la ultima palabra ejjejejejje Caitos


End file.
